Silent Treatment
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Rachel is giving Quinn the silent treatment so Quinn asks Santana and Brittany for help. Femmslash. Don't like don't read.


"Rachel, why are you ignoring me? Please just talk to me and tell me what I did." I yelled to my girlfriend of two years, but she kept walking down the empty hallway. For three days Rachel had been giving me the silent treatment. When she'd see me in school she would walk the other way and she wasn't returning my calls or texts. I thought through everything I had said and couldn't think of any reason she would be so mad at me.

Since we started dating shortly after sectionals in our sophomore year when Finn kicked me out and she was the only one to take me in we hadn't gone more than a few hours without talking and I had started really missing her. The only times I heard her voice was in class and Glee and it was never directed at me. I felt my eyes start to sting as I realized how much I missed her touches, her eyes and most of all our conversations.

I remembered nights we'd spent talking about anything. The hours we had spent alone showed me a different side to Rachel; a more vulnerable side and I fell more in love with her each time I got to see it. I heard the bell ring for class to start, but stopped in the bathroom to calm my tears.

I walked to the sink and washed my face before I heard a sweet, innocent voice say, "Hi, Quinn." I dried my face and turned around to see Brittany and Santana leaning against the stalls.

"Hey." I said trying to smile, but failing.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she walked up and enveloped me in a hug. I broke down and cried on Brittany's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Shouldn't you guys get to class?" I asked as I looked from Brittany to Santana.

"It's AP Spanish with Shue, which I know and it's not like we go most of the time anyways." Santana replied and I nodded.

"I'm just gonna go home."

I started to walk out and as my hand had reached for the doorknob I heard Santana say, "Hey Quinn." I turned around to look into her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's about Rachel." I said knowing she'd never listen to me complain about my relationship with the diva.

I was proven wrong when she looked at Brittany than back at me to say, "What are friends for?"

I looked at her skeptically and when I saw no indication that she was lying I said, "Ok, but not here let's go get lunch." I wasn't really hungry, but knew if we walked around the hall a teacher would catch us and send us to class or give us truancy and with lunch being next I figured it was the best place to go. Brittany and Santana agreed and so we drove in Santana's car to the nearest Subway and after ordering sat down. Both Brittany and Santana looked at me expectantly when I didn't immediately start talking.

"Are you sure you want to listen?" I asked again.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine."

Brittany said and Santana finished her sentence, "But we don't mind listening. We're your friends and that means helping you if you have a problem."

"Ok, well three days ago everything was fine and then all of a sudden she's not talking to me."

"Did you say anything that could have pissed her off?" Santana asked seriously.

"No, we talked about Glee then college and she seemed fine when she kissed me goodnight."

We were quiet as we thought and ate until Brittany put her sandwich down and said, "She might be hurt because you're going to Boston University and she's going to Julliard. She might be trying to save her heart for when you both leave." Santana and I looked at her surprised.

"Did Rachel tell you that?" I asked when I'd collected my mouth. She shook her head.

"It just makes sense." I nodded; it did now that I thought about it.

"Wow, Brit I never thought you could be so thoughtful."

"Yeah." Santana agreed. We saw Brittany was looking out the window.

"What you looking at babe?" Santana asked.

She pulled her eyes away from the window and with a straight face said, "A mama duck is walking her babies."

Santana and I shared a look before I said, "Ok, well what she said before does make sense because the goodnight kiss did feel more like a goodbye. Now I just need to talk to Rachel, but I don't know how to get her to listen to me." I sighed dejected.

"I'll help." Santana said smiling.

"How?"

"I got a plan." She said looking at Brittany. She explained how she could get Rachel to hear what I have to say. By the time we walked out I felt hopeful that I would have my Rachey back. I waited impatiently through the remaining classes until the school had all emptied except for my friends who were waiting for Mr. Shue to start Glee. I heard Brittany's voice accompanied by the voice of my angel.

"I swear the ballad's over here."

"Do you mean mallard?"

"What's that?" I could see their shadows and suddenly felt my hands get clammy and my stomach jump into my throat.

"Where is it Brittany?" I assumed Brittany pointed to the janitor's closet I was in 'cause I heard Rachel ask, "In there?"

"Yup!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Ok." I heard the doorknob turn and then Rachel was in my arms and we heard a click.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" she asked quietly stepping away till her back was to the door.

"I need you to listen to me and every time I call you or see you in the hall you ignore me." She sighed.

"Fine tell me what you need to say so we can go back to Glee." I looked into her eyes and all air escaped my lungs. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Stop it. You are intimidating."

"Thanks." She said and I could tell what I'd said hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while and it makes me nervous when you're around me." I tried to stay strong, but my voice cracked. Her face softened and I felt my body relax. "I miss you." I breathed out and she her body stiffened.

"Please, just say what you need to say so we can go."

"Ok. I've been thinking about why you started ignoring me and it surprisingly took Brittany to make me realize that you're afraid." She looked down at the ground and I took a step closer to her as I said, "You have nothing to be afraid of. We are going to different colleges, but I love you and three hours doesn't change that." I stopped when I was standing right against her body.

She looked up at me and said, "We'll hardly see each other."

"But we'll talk every day and I'll come up when I can and we'll be together on breaks."

"I'm sorry." She said and I noticed her eyes glistening with tears. I pulled her into my arms and held her until she stopped. Still in my arms, she looked up and said, "I love you, too." I pulled her into a kiss that made me feel the world slide into place and I knew whatever came our way we'd be okay.


End file.
